Jen jedno slovo
by Mary Barrens
Summary: John se kousl do rtu. Matně si pamatoval, že když se Sherlock rozhodl, že zastřelí Mycrofta a ne jeho, namířil mu zbraň na prsa a něco řekl. Sherlock/John, post episode 4x03 The Final Problem


Bylo to jen jedno malé, hloupé slovo.

John ho vlastně napůl přeslechl. Ne, že by k tomu neměl dostatečně dobrý důvod, samozřejmě. Se vším tím, co si pro ně přichystala Eurus, se vším tím zmatkem okolo toho, že Eurus vůbec _je_ , a že se chová tak, jak se chová, nebylo divu, že mu hodně z toho, co se dělo, prostě jenom proletělo kolem hlavy a nezanechalo na něm tak výrazný dojem – ne právě v tu chvíli – aby si to pamatoval.

Ani Sherlock, který měl jinak jen sotva uvěřitelná očekávání, co se týkalo lidí a jejich schopnosti vnímat své okolí a vyvozovat ze svých poznatků smysluplné závěry, přestože se stále znovu a znovu přesvědčoval o tom, že něco takového průměrný člověk jednoduše nedokáže; přece nemohl počítat s tím, že bude John vnímat cokoli víc, než bezprostřední hrozbu.

Důležitý byl Sherlock a to, jak vyváděl, plný pocitů a vůbec ne sociopat (a jak kdy mohl John věřit něčemu takovému?), všechno to, co si pro něj jeho sestra připravila. Důležitý byl Mycroft a jeho hrůza, jeho neochota vzít do ruky zbraň, jeho absolutní odpor k zabíjení. Důležitý byl ten výraz v Sherlockově obličeji a to, jak ani nezaváhal, než si vybral, to, jak se jeho ruka ani na okamžik nezachvěla, když svému bratrovi namířil zbraň přímo doprostřed hrudníku, to, jak se Mycroft sám nabídl a snažil se udělat to pro něj alespoň o trochu snadnější.

Jedno malé slovo přece nemohlo být důležité, ne v téhle cele, ne pod dohledem Eurus.

John ho pustil z hlavy hned, jak ho zaslechl. Nakonec, bylo to jediné slovo, které mohlo znamenat prakticky cokoli – anebo taky vůbec nic – a v tu chvíli mu nepřišlo nijak zvlášť důležité. Jen jedno slovo, které Sherlock vlastně možná ani doopravdy neřekl, slovo, které neměl jediný důvod říct, protože při tom, co se dělo, nedávalo žádný smysl, které –

John potřásl hlavou.

xXx

Rosie – pokud byl John vůbec schopen říct, u dítěte jejího věku – milovala jejich staronový domov na Baker street.

John nepočítal s tím, že se sem ještě někdy vrátí. Jeho život měl vypadat jinak, jako život kohokoli jiného, klidný a normální, a přesto by si nedokázal stěžovat, protože byl přesně tam, kde měl být celou tu dobu.

Sherlock si dal záležet na tom, aby jejich byt po tom výbuchu znovu uvedl do pořádku.

Stejné tapety, stejný koberec, stejná krbová římsa i většina nábytku, stejné závěsy. Dost stejné na to, aby se tam John prakticky okamžitě cítil zase jako doma. Ale mnohem čistější kuchyně, bez laboratorního vybavení a s věcmi, které byly pro změnu zcela zdraví nezávadné i pro mimino, větší pořádek, mnohem méně krvavých fotek. Žádné zbraně. O něco méně ostrých rohů.

Johnův starý pokoj byl teď vymalovaný na světle zelenou. Kromě hromady plyšových zvířátek v něm byla dětská postýlka a John měl skoro potřebu bránit se pokaždé, když se paní Hudsonová zatvářila samolibě.

„Myslím, že má radost," řekl Sherlock jednou tiše směrem k Johnovi a trochu zubatě se na jejich domácí podíval, na jedné ruce Rosie.

Paní Hudsonová na něj chvíli zírala, oči přimhouřené. „Jenom tentokrát," zamumlala potom v odpověď a našpulila rty na Rosie, než se ztratila za rohem, aby jim uvařila čaj.

John sklopil hlavu, aby nebylo vidět, že se usmívá.

xXx

John měl novou terapeutku, tentokrát někoho, kdo měl dlouhou historii v medicíně – dobře prověřenou historii, díky Scotland Yarde, budu ti navěky vděčný – a na internetu spoustu pozitivních komentářů od pacientů.

Jmenovala se Amy a měla příjemný hlas. Vůbec nebyla podobná té poslední a nikdy na Johna nepospíchala. Nechávala ho, ať jde svým vlastním tempem. Nechávala ho mluvit o válce a o Mary, dovolila mu básnit o Rosie a vyprávět malé historky o Sherlockovi, poslouchala, když bručel, že špatně spí, že Eurus vyhodila jejich byt do vzduchu a jak těžké je sehnat křeslo, ve kterém by se mu sedělo tak pohodlně jako v tom starém, které to kvůli Eurus mělo za sebou, a že má Sherlockův bratr ve zvyku unášet ho na opuštěná místa a vyhrožovat mu nebo se ho pokoušet uplácet.

Vždycky poslouchala, nekonečně trpělivá, a vždycky, když jejich sezení končilo, se mírně mračila.

xXx

Sherlock byl tichý.

John si o něj dělal trochu starosti, protože vypadal unaveně a mluvil méně než za celou tu dobu, co ho John znal.

Mnohem méně často opouštěl jejich byt, mluvil s méně lidmi. Nikomu nenadával ani se nikomu nevysmíval, nesnažil se nikoho ohromit svojí ohromnou inteligencí. Přijímal mnohem méně klientů než kdy dříve a vypadalo to, že už nemá z řešení svých zamotaných případů opravdovou radost.

Jako by se najednou usadil, zestárl, neměl už potřebu nikomu nic dokazovat. Držel se víc v ústraní, s Johnem, a nejčastěji ho bylo možné najít s knihami nebo s počítačem nebo někde v koutku s Rosie, o kterou pečoval, jako by byla ten největší poklad.

John si nebyl jistý, jestli je to tím, že je to Rosie, nebo tím, že v ní Sherlock právě teď viděl něco, co dává smysl. Možná v něm jen po tom, co se stalo v poslední době, pomáhala navodit zdání normálního života, něčeho klidného, na co se dalo vždycky spolehnout.

Jeho vlastní rodina na něj takový vliv rozhodně neměla, jeho rodiče příliš daleko a zřejmě ještě stále příliš ohromení zjištěním, že dcera, kterou dlouhé roky považovali za mrtvou, je ve skutečnosti naživu, a Mycroft –

John se mírně zamračil. „Mycroft…" zamumlal nepřítomně.

Mycroft je nenavštívil už několik týdnů, vlastně od chvíle, kdy Johna konečně vytáhli z té studny.

John si o něj začínal dělat trochu starosti.

xXx

John špatně spal.

Spal špatně od chvíle, kdy se probral v té malé jeskyni, ze které se nakonec vyklubala studna, stejná studna, v jaké zemřel Sherlockův kamarád z dětství.

Nejspíš se nebylo čemu divit. To, co zažili, bylo příliš bolestivé, příliš čerstvé na to, aby nad tím mohl John jen mávnout rukou. John potřeboval trochu víc času a ani Sherlock, který nikdy neváhal upozornit na to, že má někdo problém, se o Johnových nočních můrách nezmínil ani slovem. Jen tam vždycky byl, hned vedle něj, když se John probudil uprostřed noci, s dlaní položenou na jeho boku, jeho dech horký vzadu na Johnově krku. Někdy mu pomohl zapomenout na zlé sny, uklidnit se. Někdy vedle něj jen ležel, beze slova, rty přitisknuté na jeho rameno.

Někdy Johna probudil pláč – Rosie, jako by přesně věděla, kdy její táta potřebuje budíček – těsně předtím, než Sherlock v jeho snu dlouze vydechl a obrátil zbraň proti sobě. Někdy, když spal příliš neklidně, ho probudil Sherlock, tak jemně, jak to šlo, překvapivě vřelý a nešetřící náklonností, když teď věděl, že je opětována.

John pak často zůstával vzhůru až do rána, pohled upřený do stropu.

xXx

Ať už si jejich přátelé o náhlém prohloubení jejich vztahu mysleli cokoli, nikdo se tomu zřejmě nijak zvlášť nedivil.

Paní Hudsonová spráskla ruce, když je poprvé zahlédla v objetí (ta ženská by se opravdu měla naučit občas klepat!), a pak se několikrát podívala z jednoho na druhého, než je oba objala. Pokud se John nepletl, leskly se jí u toho oči.

Scotland Yard neřekl vesměs ani slovo, jen Sally zabrblala něco jako _to dost vysvětluje_ a Anderson se podrbal ve vlasech a něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal.

John měl mírné podezření, že se Anderson chystá vylepšit některé ze svých šílených teorií.

Molly trvalo pár týdnů, než Sherlockovi dovolila vysvětlit jí celou tu strašnou scénu, a nejspíš jí dost pomohlo, když zjistila, proč přesně by to mezi ní a Sherlockem nikdy nemohlo mít budoucnost. Ještě to nebylo úplně jako kdysi, ale bylo to na dobré cestě.

„Zajímalo by mě, co si myslí Mycroft," napadlo Johna jednou odpoledne, nad hrnkem čaje, zatímco se Sherlock skláněl nad Rosie a dělal na ni vtipné obličeje. „Ale zatím mě neunesl, aby mi vyhrožoval, že mě zabije, pokud ti ublížím," pokrčil rameny. „Asi to nebude zase tak hrozné."

„Mycroft?" zopakoval po něm Sherlock a v jeho obličeji byl na okamžik vidět zmatek, jako by ho ani nenapadlo, že by John mohl na něco takového zeptat. „Neboj," řekl překvapivě jemně, po krátkém zaváhání. „Mycroft chtěl, abych byl s tebou, ještě dřív, než jsem s tebou chtěl být já."

xXx

Muž, který seděl naproti nim, byl mladý a tmavovlasý, ale měl dobrých pár kilo přes svoji zdravou váhu, mírně zanedbaný, jako by měl zcela jiné starosti než pečovat o svůj vzhled.

Rosie spala a John měl chvíli na to, aby si poslechl další příběh, stejně jako stokrát a tisíckrát předtím. Další velkou story, kterou Sherlock buďto prohlásí za nezajímavý nesmysl nebo se rozhodne vyřešit celý případ na místě, během dvou vteřin, jako by měl zapomenout všechna fakta, pokud mu to bude trvat déle.

John se bezděky pousmál.

„ – ale ona řekla, že ho dva dny předtím viděla – "

Sherlock se nepřítomně poškrábal za krkem, zcela nezaujatý, myšlenky soustředěné někam jinam. Někam, kde to nebylo zrovna příjemné, podle těch vrásek na jeho čele.

„Promiňte," prohodil najednou, aniž nechal muže domluvit.

Muž překvapeně zamrkal. „Co?" dostal ze sebe.

Sherlock ho poslal za Lestradem.

xXx

John stál znovu uprostřed malé cely a zíral na Sherlocka, který v ruce držel zbraň, kterou mu vnutila jeho sestra, obličej zkřivený emocemi. Nebyl schopný slova, nebyl schopný nic říct ani na obranu svého vlastního života, ani když Mycroft začal mluvit a mluvit a mluvit, aby Sherlocka přiměl Johna zastřelit. Jen mlčel a díval se, nohy jako vrostlé do země, tělo jako kus ledu, neschopný pohybu, a Sherlock se najednou obrátil ke svému bratrovi a zvedl paži, zbraň se mu v ruce zaleskla –

„Johne? Jsi v pořádku?"

John zamrkal do tmy. Srdce mu zběsile bušilo, skoro jako tenkrát, když to bylo o tolik víc než jen sen.

„To nic," dostal ze sebe a dlouze vydechl, aby ze sebe setřásl napětí. Nic se nedělo. Byl doma, s Sherlockem. Ležel ve své vlastní posteli, zcela v bezpečí, a jeho dcera spala v jeho starém pokoji, mimo všechny ty blázny a zločince a lidi, kterým bylo lepší se velkým obloukem vyhnout, pokud se člověk nechtěl dostat do opravdových potíží.

Dokonce se ho nikdo ani nesnažil analyzovat, rozhodně tedy ne nahlas. Sherlock se spokojil s tím, že sevřel prsty kolem jeho paže, těsně pod ramenem, a přitiskl se k němu trochu blíž, a to ticho byl takový nezvyk, že se John přistihl při tom, jak se snaží rozebrat si to celé sám.

Protože na tom snu bylo něco zvláštního. Na celé té vzpomínce bylo něco, co John nedokázal pojmenovat, něco tak neurčitého, že na to nemohl přijít, přestože věděl, že to má přímo před sebou. Bylo to něco… Jeho sen nebyl správně. Byl tam nějaký rozdíl mezi tím, co se mu zdálo, každou noc, a co se doopravdy stalo a on si nemohl vzpomenout, nemohl na to přijít, _nevěděl_ –

John se kousl do rtu. Matně si pamatoval, že když se Sherlock rozhodl, že zastřelí Mycrofta a ne jeho – A proč byl vlastně Moriarty tak přesvědčený o tom, že udělá přesně tohle? Jak mohl vědět, že se Sherlock nerozhodne zachránit svého bratra? – namířil mu zbraň na prsa a něco řekl. Něco –

„Kde je Mycroft?" zeptal se John slabě, hlas chraplavý spánkem. „Dlouho jsem neviděl Mycrofta."

Sherlockův hlas za jeho zády zněl unaveně. „Měl bys spát, Johne."

John bezděky zavrtěl hlavou a Sherlock se přitiskl k jeho zádům, jako by to byl ve skutečnosti on, kdo potřebuje podržet.

„Co jsi mu řekl?" zeptal se John a obemkl mu prsty kolem zápěstí.

Sherlock se neptal, o kom mluví. „Nic," odpověděl tiše a zabořil mu obličej do zad, přímo mezi lopatky. Jeho hlas zněl mírně přidušeně. „Neřekl jsem mu nic."

xXx

„Ten chlápek, cos ho poslal k nám – jeho bratr se neztratil," prohlásil Lestrade bez jakéhokoli úvodu směrem k Sherlockovi a kývl na Johna, „prostě si jenom našel novou přítelkyni a zapomněl jim oznámit, že si s ní vyjede na pár dní na venkov."

Sherlock protočil oči. „ _Lidi_ ," zabrblal. „Obtěžují policii kvůli tomu, že si někdo zapomněl nabít telefon."

„Obtěžoval s tím vás dva, pokud vím," odporoval mu Greg, ale znělo to spíš pobaveně než doopravdy naštvaně. „Na policii jsi ho poslal _ty_."

Sherlock se křivě usmál. „Ber to jako dobrý skutek. Konečně nějaký případ se šťastným koncem."

John se krátce usmál.

Lestrade si odfrkl.

Z dětského pokoje se ozval pláč, jak se Rosie probudila a zatoužila po tom, aby ji někdo nakrmil. Nebo možná jen po troše společnosti.

John vyrazil ke dveřím, ale Sherlock mu položil dlaň na rameno, aby ho zastavil. „To je v pořádku," řekl. „Postarám se o to." Ani nečekal na odpověď, než opustil místnost a John si byl napůl jistý, že je to alespoň zčásti i proto, že nechce čekat, až se ho Lestrade zeptá, proč k němu najednou posílá své klienty, když se mu je vždycky spíše snažil přebrat.

Tedy, ty zajímavé. Ty nudné vždycky urazil a pak odkázal na opravdovou, oficiální policii.

„Poslyš," začal John trochu váhavě, jedno oko na dveřích, kdyby se Sherlock vracel. Sherlock nechtěl o svém bratrovi mluvit, z nějakého důvodu. „Neviděl jsi někdy v poslední době Mycrofta?"

Gregovi v očích problesklo něco zvláštního, ale trvalo to jen okamžik, a než John mohl zjistit, co to je, bylo to zase pryč. „Ne, neviděl," odpověděl měkce, ale do očí se mu přitom nepodíval.

John se nechápavě zamračil.

xXx

„Jak se cítíte, Johne?" zeptala se ho terapeutka a mírně se na něj usmála. Ne příliš, jen dost na to, aby se uvolnil. Dokonalá profesionálka, která přesně věděla, jak v lidech vyvolat ochotu svěřit se jí se svými problémy.

John pokrčil rameny. „Asi tak jako pořád."

Amy naklonila hlavu na stranu a přejela ho pozorným pohledem. „Vypadáte unaveně. Pořád tak špatně spíte?"

„Mám noční můry." John si prsty promnul spánky.

„O tom, o čem jste se mnou mluvil? O tom, co se stalo v té cele?"

John neodpověděl.

„Je to pořád ten samý sen, že ano?"

„Ano." John přikývl. „Zdá se mi o tom, že jsme zase zpátky v té cele a Eurus nutí Sherlocka, aby si vybral mezi mnou a svým bratrem. Je to…" zaváhal. „Mycroft je sprostý, aby Sherlocka vyprovokoval, protože ví, že si Sherlock… že si Sherlock vybere mě. A potom Sherlock zvedne zbraň a něco řekne a pak se pokaždé probudím."

Amy si něco zapsala. „Co řekne?"

John pevně zavřel oči a pokusil se vzpomenout si, ale nešlo to. „Je to něco… Nevím, nerozumím mu. Něco hodně krátkého."

„Dobře," Amy pomalu přikývla. „Co se stalo ve skutečnosti? Potom, co Sherlock zvedl zbraň a zamířil na bratra?"

„Mycroft chtěl, aby ho nestřílel do hlavy," odpověděl John. Mycroft a jeho mozek. „Řekl mu, že když bude dobře mířit, měl by trefit srdce, a potom řekl, že dovolil, aby se Eurus setkala s Moriartym. Sherlock na něj zamířil." John se odmlčel, soustředěný, jak se snažil vybavit si co nejpřesněji, jak to celé pokračovalo. Jak moc se to lišilo od té noční můry, co ho pronásledovala. „Mycroft… tam jen stál a mluvil o květinách a o posledních přáních a Sherlock –"

John polkl. Amy na něj povzbudivě kývla.

Eurus. Moriarty. _Holmes zabije Holmese._

„Sherlock řekl, že to neudělá. Přitiskl si hlaveň pod bradu a začal odpočítávat."

„Proč se vám to zdá jinak?" zeptala se Amy tiše, a když nic neřekl, mírně se předklonila, lokty na kolenou. „Je možné, že to, co Sherlock vždycky říká ve vašem snu, těsně předtím, než se probudíte, je skutečné? Že si to pamatujete špatně?"

„Špatně?" zopakoval po ní John a potřásl hlavou. „Jak bych si to mohl –"

„Zkuste si vzpomenout, Johne. Co v tom vašem snu Sherlock říká?"

John sklonil hlavu, hrdlo sevřené. Najednou měl problém nadechnout se, jako by bylo v místnosti málo kyslíku, vzduch příliš těžký, a jednu ruku sevřel v pěst, až se mu nehty zaryly do kůže na dlani.

Protože Sherlock opravdu něco řekl, že ano? Řekl něco, jen krátce. Jedno slovo, krátké a ostré, dost ostré na to, aby s nimi Mycroft od té doby nepromluvil. Jedno slovo a John si nemohl vzpomenout, jaké slovo to bylo a –

 _Zvuk?_

Johna rozbolela hlava.

xXx

Sherlock postával u okna v obývacím pokoji, když se John ráno vyhrabal z postele. Stál zády do místnosti, telefon u ucha, hlavu mírně sklopenou.

John si nebyl jistý, jestli si vůbec všiml jeho přítomnosti, ale neohlásil se mu. Místo toho zůstal stát ve dveřích, ramenem opřený o zárubeň, a jen se na něj díval. Nikdy ho ani nenapadlo, že by mohli skončit spolu. Ne předtím, když se Sherlock choval tak, jak se choval, a určitě ne potom, co poznal Mary.

Ale přesto ho chtěl, někde hluboko ho chtěl celou tu dobu, protože Sherlock byl přesně to, co mu chybělo, co hledal celý život a nikdy to nenacházel. Sherlock byl o tolik jiný než všichni ostatní a John byl překvapený tím, jak dokonale pasuje do jeho objetí, jak přirozené je obemknout kolem něj paže nebo ho vzít za ruku nebo políbit.

Sherlock byl… tak plný zmatených pocitů, že pro něj bylo jednodušší předstírat, že nemá žádné. Sherlock předstíral smrt a zmizel z jeho života na celé dva roky, aby ho ochránil – jeho a paní Hudsonovou a Grega – a k Rosie se choval, jako by byla jeho vlastní dcera. Sherlock pro něj zabil a málem zemřel a ani na okamžik nezaváhal, než Johnovi nabídl, aby se vrátil zpátky na Baker street, protože John byl tak důležitou součástí jeho života, že si bez něj svůj domov neuměl představit.

John nikdy nechtěl odejít.

„Omlouvám se, ale nemůžu říct, že toho lituju," řekl Sherlock tiše a v jeho hlase bylo něco smutného. Syrová upřímnost, a John se už dávno naučil poznat, čistě z pusu sebezáchovy, kdy Sherlock mluví upřímně; ale se smutkem, který si John neuměl vysvětlit. „Nevybral bych si jinak, kdybych to měl udělat znovu," dodal slabě.

John se starostlivě zamračil, když se Sherlockovi napjala ramena, a chtěl k němu jít a obejmout ho, podržet ho stejně, jako on držel Johna, když se probudil z další noční můry. Ale Sherlock se najednou narovnal, záda jako podle pravítka.

„Tomu rozumím," oznámil do telefonu a zavěsil.

Pár nekonečných vteřin bylo v místnosti ticho. Sherlock zůstal stát u okna, pohled upřený někam ven, a když se konečně obrátil do místnosti, byl jeho obličej bledý a pečlivě prázdný, přestože oči měl zarudlé.

John to nekomentoval.

xXx

Sherlock něco mumlal ze spaní, tiše a tak zmateně, že mu John jen sotva rozuměl.

Ale obličej měl bledý a vlasy zpocené a přilepené na čelo a John sám zažil v poslední době dost zlých snů na to, aby bez problému poznal, že má někdo noční můru.

„Sherlocku?" zamumlal a jemně s ním zatřásl, Sherlockova kůže pod jeho prsty chladná a vlhká. „Sherlocku, probuď se!"

Sherlock otevřel oči tak prudce, že se John skoro lekl. Dech měl zrychlený, jako by se právě proběhl ulicemi Londýna, jako tenkrát, během toho prvního případu, co spolu řešili, a pár vteřin se zpanikařeně rozhlížel okolo sebe, než se mu na něj podařilo zaostřit pohled. Bez přemýšlení vyhledal Johnovy ruce a křečovitě kolem nich sevřel prsty.

„Johne?" dostal ze sebe slabě. Stejně slabě, jako když jenom před chvílí mumlal bratrovo jméno.

John polkl a po zádech mu přeběhl mráz. „Co jsi mu řekl, Sherlocku?" zašeptal. „Co jsi _udělal_?"

Sherlock se roztřásl.

xXx

„Nic jsem Mycroftovi neřekl," prohlásil Sherlock jednou, jen před pár dny, a John mu nevěřil.

John se roztřeseně nadechl a vzal Sherlockovu tvář do dlaní. „Mrzí mě to," vydechl a opřel se čelem o to jeho, oči pevně zavřené, zatímco se Sherlock třásl proti jeho tělu, jeho slzy tiché a studené.

Protože Sherlock Mycroftovi neřekl nic. Nebylo to žádné jedno slovo, krátké a téměř ztracené v tom, co se dělo.

Byl to _zvuk_. Byl to zvuk, krátký a ostrý, dost ostrý na to, aby s nimi Mycroft od té doby nepromluvil. Zvuk, který se děsivě rozlehl malou místností, tak hlasitý, že Johnovi zalehlo v uších. Jen zvuk.

Výstřel.


End file.
